Ahzee
Long lived as an Oracle and Healer Ahzee is largely considered to be somewhere between very wise and completely insane by her peers. The old woman is widely known as a Shaman and Undertaker, two occupations she fulfills with pride. Most of her fatebound life has been spent in a nomadic journey. Currently she resides in King George City, where she works as the Domain's Hearthtender. 'Appearance' At 5'2'' and 120 lbs Ahzee is a woman of fairly small stature. However, her petite from is often obscured in her over sized shamanic uniforms.The old woman is hardly ever seen wearing anything but a strange menagerie of fur, hemp, leather, and the occasional thrift store find. Tanned and scared from centuries in the sun the old woman's skin is wrinkled and stretched leaving it with a leathery consistency. She has unknown number of scars all over her body. The most noticeable is a burn scar that runs diagonally across her face, covering her nose and the area around her left eye. Her left arm is covered in a latticework of laceration scars that to the trained eye appear to have come from the repeated slashing of a blade. Though hardly ever seen, Ahzee has two tattoos. The first is drawn across her chest above her breasts and is of a Tengrist symbol that is the Old Turkic word for 'God'. The second is a large eyeball with a multicolored iris located in the small of her back. 'Background' 'Fae' Ahzee was born to a pair of traveling Oracles down in the Labyrinth about a century and a half before the darkening. The couple traveled between the Jeweled Cities until they eventually settled in one that was directly under somewhere in in Northern Europe. In her youth she worked with her father and mother reading fate for anyone who needed the wisdom. When the darkening began to spread her father was one of the first to become infected. Many called him crazy for his foretelling of a courruption of the soul. Soon after his first vision he darkened and his wife quickly followed. Ahzee ran away from her home in an attempt to avoid the darkening and ended up in the mass exodus lead by the Fomorians back into Tir Na Nog. While fleeing from the Labryinth Ahzee saved the life of an Archimago noble named Marius who repaid his debt to her by getting her a position as the personal Oracle of a Fomorian named Cathis in Murias. For years the aspiring fate reader lived a content life within the confines of an under sea palace. She continued to have a secret romantic relationship with Maruis that ultimately ended up with Ahzee having to try and hide a pregnancy from the Cathis. Soon after giving birth Marius was forced to leave the palace for his war related duties and the Fomorian soon discovered the new child living in his halls. As punishment for not only having a child without permission, but refusing to say who the father was, Ahzee's son was thrown into the fireplace of the Lord's chambers to burn eternally. The Oracle herself was sentenced to a year of solitary imprisonment and then sent serve to a Lord of Mordant in Falias for an unknown duration of time. Only a few months after being sent to the most frigid corner of Tir Na Nog Ahzee escaped the walls of the great frozen fortress and fled into frozen wastes beyond. There she met her faithful grimalkin yak, Urak. Having heard rumors of fae making a new home on Earth without being affected by the Milesian Oath Ahzee and Urak set out to find a ship that could take them across the endless sea. 'Mortal' Brianna Voskor, born to a pair of white immigrants from England, was Mongolian in all but ethnicity. Her parents were merchants who had followed the off shoots of the silk road into the Altai mountains of Mongolia. 'Fatebound' 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' Tex: '''With a relationship that goes back to the Moonbeast's birth, Ahzee consider's Text to be a member of the very small family she has left. She has proudly taken him on as her apprentice and has been thrilled to see his progress. Though Tex wants to be the Hearthtender after she is gone, and Ahzee want's to give him the position, she is hesitant because of his motif. '''Judas: A friend who honors the dead is a friend true to the old woman's heart. Ahzee has high hopes for the Unseelie Herald and enjoys her company when the Bargeist decides to come to meditate in the Memorial Hall. Some of Judas's actions have been very questionable in Ahzee's eyes and she often offers an alternate view on many situtations. Overall the two seem to get along quite well. Resh: A great mind and natural talent make for the potential of a great sorcerer. However, that does not change that fact that Ahzee trusts the young Nephilim as far as she can throw him. While she believes his pursuits are noble ones, there continues to be something about the Adeptus that makes her uneasy. Chiaru: 'As another soul from a different time and place Ahzee understands and welcomes Chiaru's alternative view on the world. The two seems to have a relationship of mutual respect, if not a budding friendship. The Revenant is also the first Blackguard the old woman has ever felt she can trust. 'Tempest: 'Though they share little interaction Ahzee holds high respect for the young Paladin. Tempest has demonstrated time and again to the old woman that she has a good head on her shoulders, most of the time. '''Sanjay: '''The Oracle has a soft spot for younger people, one of the few traits of her mortal self that is still expressed. Sanjay's enthusiasm and can-do attitude is a welcome thing to have around the bar and Ahzee appreciates his presence and opinion as a result. Though she worries about him getting hurt, because he has to be repaired and not healed. '''Zephyr: '''Few people have ever shown Ahzee any type of respect, especially younger people. The young wolf won the old woman's heart when he complimented her judgement. Much like Sanjay, the Hearthtender enjoys having him around the Waypoint to brighten things up a bit. '''Una: '''It's always good to have a friend close to your age, or at least someone who's been around Earth as long. Una and Ahzee share a scholar's companionship. Both often preferring to be on their own anyway they often convene as a result of being in the bar at the same time or to discuss the latest sorcery related travesty no doubt plaguing the Domain. 'Shazak: Ahzee and Shazak's relationship could easily be described as 'partners in crime.' The old woman has become somewhat of a confidant for the Majordomo and the two have shared some rather deep secrets with each other. That doesn't change that fact that due to his Nephili and Acarasian heritage, the old woman is still very wary of Shazak and the things he's capable of. Pearl: If there was ever a person who would do anything for love, Ahzee believes that it's Pearl. From a medical standpoint, Ahzee worries about Pearl's stubbornness at the problems it could lead to. 'Principles' Power- 2 , Passion- 0, Change- 4, Pride- 4 Unseelie * Power terrifies Ahzee. Those who seek it and those who are already powerful have been the sole cause of all the ruin and grief in her life, as she sees it. However, she craves it just as much as any other Unseelie courtier. A horrible chain of events resulted in Ahzee's attempt to remove power from her soul and her life. Unfortunately, her resolve wavered at the last moment and she ripped out something else instead. As a result Ahzee suppresses her lust for power, and outwardly condemns those who seek it. It's a painful cycle of hypocrisy and self-hate. * Passion: Many fae compare the Unseelie's passion to the Seelie's unwavering devotion to love. Ahzee sees it in a very different light. To the old woman, actions made in the throes of passion can be just as dangerous as those made for a lust of power. People make decisions based on their own ideas of right and wrong, and for some, nothing can get in the way when they believe in what they're doing. Many a war has been started as a result of a passionate feelings towards king and country, or for the passion of a beautiful woman. Ahzee made many mistakes and bad decisions as a result of her own passions. When she became a Crossroader, it's what she ripped out. * Change: '''All life exists in a cycle that is ever moving, ever changing. Ahzee's view's on change stem from many separate beliefs related to her own religion and spirituality. As a doctor and psychiatrist her occupation relied on the notion that people can change, either physically, mentally, or emotionally. Constantly finding herself trying to redeem some mistake made in the past Ahzee tries to change herself for the better every day. Her wanderlust and centuries spent in a nomadic life style resulted largely from her belief that change, rather it be of oneself or just the scenery, is always a good thing. '''Seelie N/A * Honor: * Love: * Beauty: Meta-Data Theme Songs *'Main Theme: '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWza_On7ajs Babel- Mumford and Sons]'' '' *'Motivation:' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUfh5mbjjrw Son's Gonna Rise- Citizen Cope] *'Current Status: '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xc8cjKjGas4 I Am That I Am- Peter Tosh] *'Comeback Fight: '[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBr7kECsjcQ Centuries- Fall Out Boy] Live Action Character Actor: Category:Crossroader Category:Mystery Category:Active PC Category:Character Category:Oracle Category:Canon Sorcerer